CKB
by Knouge22
Summary: Rouge has the perfect life. She's dating a full-out celebrity and lives in a huge house out in California somewhere. But, she gets lonely. So what does she do when she runs into a handsome hunk of new man she never thought she'd fall for, before.
1. Chapter 1

-Rouge's POV-

I laid across the white fluffy comforter. It hugged my curves in it's grasp. My back was against the bed and I stared at the ceiling. My body was sprawled all over. I ran my hand gently over my white sheer cardigan I had on. My white panties hugged my waist and round butt. I flipped over on my stomach and opened the magazine that was sitting on the corner of the bed. I flipped through the colorful pages and say an eye-boggling picture of me and Knuckles. We were coming out of a stone black limo. That was the day I wore my cheetah blazer with those black Gucci wedges. I had on tinted black shades and all he had on was a Tee and cargo's.

I laughed at how he looked so serious. He stared off at something in the distance. I just smiled my huge white smile I've done since birth.

"The new hit couple," the headline said. I suck my teeth and close the magazine and pull my feet over and hug my legs to my fully grown chest.

I hear the sound of keys hitting a table and Knuckles solid, huge feet stomping the ground as he searched for me.

I get up and waltz into the huge kitchen and sit at our little booth and cross my legs cheesing hard.

-Knuckle's POV-

I sat the grocery bag on the pearl white counter and sat the keys next to it. I pulled off my leather black jacket I threw on to run out to the supermarket. I turn and their Rouge is smiling at me and biting her lip. She had on a sheer pull over thing that showed her white lacey bra that her plump breast fit into. She had on deep blood red lipstick and eyeliner. Man, did she look good sitting over their smiling at me. Her thick thighs just called my name. I smiled back.

"You waited for me?" I slowly walked towards her. This is what teased her. Turned her on more.

She uncrossed her legs and threw her heels off. "What? Why would I do such a thing?"

I laugh and wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her neck. She giggled at my treatment. "What'd you get me?"

I pulled away and pulled her face into mine. Our lips smashing into each other. I knew her lipstick would stain me.

She opened her legs and I grabbed her thighs lugging her onto me. She laughed with her fore-head sitting on mine. I stared into her ivory eyes. "Your so beautiful."

She throws her head back laughing. "Just make love to me already."

I allow a smirk to appear on my lips and carry her to the room on those white sheets.

-Rouge's POV-

I laid on his bare chest, outlining the white crescent on his red fur. Our bodies lay on each other. Like one. We were on. His lips graze my forehead in an awkward kiss.

His hand traces my arm up and down in a soothing way. I stare off at the open door. We could lay like this for months. No interruptions. No one to worry about. Just our bare bodies smashed into each other.

"You know, I always wanted to be a bird. I'd fly far away from the nightmare's I had. I'd fly away from the heartbreaks, the mistreated, the poor, the lonely. I'd fly away from everything, but you." I say Into his chest. That was the last thing I said before I drifted off to sleep.

My hand reached over to Knuckles side of the bed. His warm body wasn't their. Just the cool sheets radiating off my body heating making a warm spot. I sit up and run my hand through my hair. The room was empty and the sun shone bright through the jumbo sized curtains to the left of the master bedroom. I opened the blinds asking the sun to shine on my skin. I threw on my undergarments and Knuckles huge Lakers basketball jersey.

I opened the slide doors to the back yard. And say the birds flying all over the squirrels scurrying up the trees because of my presence.

I sashayed over the huge peach tree and laid in the think long grass and stared at the sun as it baked my skin. The grass tickled my legs making me smile and sit up some. As I sat their I wondered where Knuckles was. Usually at this time of day he'd be up writing lyrics or in his studio, but something told me different. He was out doing something else. Something…wrong. In the pit of my stomach, something was wrong.

My kitten Pink rubbed her paw on the grass. I forgot this was her first time being in the outdoor. I laughed and crawled over to her and picked her up with my right hand. I sat us under the peach tree for shade and rubbed her gray coat. She purred and rubbed her ear against my stomach making me laugh.

"Isn't it gorgeous Pink?" I whispered in her ear, scratching it. I know she likes it. Hearing the sound of her purr, I knew she enjoyed my treatment.

As I watched the sun rise from the mountains far down south I felt lonely. I was the only person in this house all the time. Knuckles was always in and out. When he was in it would just be for his sexual desires that I was willing to give or when he needs to talk about his co-workers or rapping competition. I should get out of this clammy house, and introduce myself more. I sat the gray kitten down as she picked at a rotten peach that laid in the dead grass.


	2. Chapter 2

-Rouge's POV-

As I waltz through the city, I began to notice all of the different species of animals who also lived here. Their were too many here to count. I stared in awe at the skyscrapers and loud planes flying over head.

I noticed a small little coffee place a few corners down and decided to walk their and get a nice cup of coffee.

I sat at a little table to myself. I didn't really interact with the others well. I stayed to myself a lot as a child and I just grew-up like that.

I eyed the menu confused. Their were so many choices off hot beverages how could i just choose one.

"May I take your order?" a voice called making my ear perk up. I looked from over the menu and smiled.

-Shadow's POV-

I held the notepad out and reached for the pen tucked safely behind my ear, already getting impatient with this lady.

"May I take your order?" I asked scratching the back of my neck. It hurt ever since boxing this morning. I might have tore a muscle or something, I'll have to get that checked.

"I'll just take a Mocha Latte. Medium please." I scribbled that down on my notepad, then actually took a glance at the lady. My jaw dropped to the floor. She was gorgeous. She had on a baggy Lakers jersey that looked like a dress and nothing under it. She also had on white Pumps. She smacked me in heaven and back.

I dropped my pen. I recognized her right away. I could tell by the tattoo of stars that started from behind her ear down to her plump thigh. She crossed her left leg over the other, careful not to show off too much of what was under the jersey. Her hair was just out over her shoulders. Her red lips smiling up at me and those ivory eyes stared right through me.

"Are you okay?" she quickly got up and placed her hand on my shoulder. I gulped down hard and fluttered my eyes.

"Your Rouge? The Rouge?" I asked through the breathes I was actually taking in.

She laughed and nodded, taking her hand off of my shoulder. "Yep, that's me. But, treat me like any of your other customers."

Her laugh ran through my ears like a perfect harmony making my heart thud loudly in my chest. How can I treat her like a regular customer? She's amazingly hot, and talented.

Her phone ran and she looked at the screen. She started to blush and hit the talk button.

"Hey Knuckles." she cheered smiling hard. My heart sank to my feet and felt like it was vomiting love.

-Rouge's POV-

"Hey Knuckles."

"Rouge! I went by the house, and you weren't their so I got worried."

I laugh. "Oh, silly. I just ran out to the city to get some coffee, do some shopping, then I was going to come right back." I uncrossed my legs then looked at the handsome guy staring at me waiting to take my order. Her ruby eyes were like developed roses that even though the had thorns, they were still beautiful and irresistible.

"Oh, ok. When you get back to the house I'll be their."

"See you their then." I hang up.

"So…your okay right?" I ask the waiter who looked for a second like her was going to pass-out. I could really see his name tag, I squinted.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just felt a little nauseous." He chortled hesitantly and turned on his heel and left.


	3. Chapter 3

-Rouge's P.O.V.-

I rubbed my naked thighs, thinking back to when I slept with Knuckles hours ago. He had smelt so un-natural, so alien. He didn't smell like me. He smelt like another person, another woman. He had a sort of feminine scent that lingered on him here and there that made my eyes begin to water. Weird, I know.

The man returned, a little more normal now, sitting my drink on the table. "Thank-you. Sit, with me." I point to my chair. I wanted to get to know this character, he was different. I liked it.

"Um, I have other-"

I laugh and look down, holding my face in my hands, "I'm pretty sure your customers will understand...Shadow."

He smirks a little and sits across from me. I sip from the latte and close my eyes and grin. "This is good. You make these?"

He nods and smiles a little. "Yeah."

"I feel like I've known you in another life or something...sorry! That came out really creepy." We both laugh.

"Well, that's a huge compliment coming from you."

I roll my eyes. "You really don't have to address me as a celebrity. I'm really just a regular person, like you."

"Except your really talented, and have exquisite features." Pointing to my body.

"No, no. I live, walk and breath just like you. I'm truly no different."

He just smiles, satisfied with the fact that I'm actually talking to him. "Well, your drinks here are swell. I've never had anything here before. I have to run." I grab my drink, blow a kiss and walk out the store, going home.

I walk in and strip my heels off and the front door. "Knuckles!" I shout his name and walk into the bedroom.

There he is, sleeping with his shirt off and some basketball shorts. How long was he here? I smile at the little dimple he gets right at the corner of his mouth when he sleeps. His chest rose and fell. I walk over and kiss his cheek.

I walk outside under the peach tree and observe the tree. All different sizes of peaches hung from the branches, while rotten one's fell to the floor. I pick what I think if the perfect peach, and take a bite out of it.

"Hey gorgeous." I jump and turn and there Knuckles is, leaning on the porch frame, watching me.

"Knuxie, you scared me." I smile and laugh a little,, swiping a lost strand of hair behind my ear. I walk over to him and kiss his lips. He smiles against my mouth. Their goes that smell again. it smelt like lilacs. I scrunch up and nose and pull away from him. My smell was peaches, why did he smell like faint lilacs?

"What?" Knuckles studies my face.

I shake my head and duck in the house past him. "Nothing...it's nothing." I walk into the kitchen and he follows me like a lost puppy, hot on my trail.

I sit at the booth and bite into the peach and look at him. "You look tense. Come here."

He sits in the booth next to me and I stand, massaging his rough shoulders. He moans in satisfaction and I smile and kiss his neck.

"How was work?" I whisper in his ear, still massaging his broad shoulders.

"Boss is biting up my ass, but it's all worth coming home to you." He lays his head on my chest and looks up at me and I plant a kiss on his lips, upside-down.

"God, your beautiful." He mumbles and rubs my cheek.

Then suddenly, I see Shadow and I smile. "Thanks." Then, he disappears and turns into Knuckles again. I frown. Woah. What the hell was that?!

"Rouge..." Knuckles stands and lays a hand on my shoulder. "You alright?"

I nod. "Yeah. I just got dizzy, that's all." I swat him away and walk over to the bed and see Pink all snuggled up under the blankets. I snatch her up and scratch behind her ear and fall asleep to the sound of her purr.


End file.
